The present invention relates to an image processing system, a projector, a program, an information storage medium, and an image processing method in which adjustment of a projection image is based on sensing information.
A recent proposal for adjusting details such as the position of a projection image involves projecting an image onto a projection target such as a screen, using a projector provided with a CCD camera, and using the CCD camera to sense the projected projection image to detect the coordinates of four corners of the projection-target area that correspond to the projection target within the sensing area.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-30520 proposes a configuration in which the position at which an image is projected is adjusted by displaying an image within an image-displayable area and sensing the entire image-displayable area.
However, although this Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-30520 does disclose the process of detecting the positions of four corners of the displayable area of the screen by fetching luminance information stored in a frame memory into a CPU for image processing, it does not disclose any specific details of that image processing.
When the positions of the four corners of the screen are detected from sensing information during general-purpose image processing used in the art, it is necessary to subject the entire sensed image to filtering processing, which takes time for the image processing and also greatly increases the amount of calculations.
For that reason, calibration is time-consuming and thus the time during which the user has to wait increases.
To improve the universality of the method, it is necessary to detect the area of the screen, even when the projection image does not include the entire screen.
It is also necessary to project an image that is as large as possible, onto the center of the screen, in order to display an image that is easy for viewers to see.